Cracked Mirror
by hamboj
Summary: Japan is forever haunted of his memories. Especially when they involve China.


Japan opened his eyes slowly, taking in the vast mirror before him. It was very transparent, reflecting off of nothing, and yet reflecting on something. Japan scanned the area around him and took note that the image in the mirror was nothing like what he saw around him.

Japan's eyes widened, and he quickly hunched over in pain. He grabbed onto his torse, a burning sensation running through it, and then shooting to his head.

Flashes.

Flashes.

A more flashes.

The flashes turned into blurs, which turned into images. And those images turned into memories.

Japan stopped moving when something flashed past him.

It was an old memory, one of China endearingly hold him, as a small child, to him, and rocking him to sleep.

And then like that, the pain left him. He looked up to the mirror, gasping slightly at what just happened.

China.

He froze when he saw China on the other side of the mirror, staring down to him sadly. Japan straightened out of his hunch and watched China. What was he doing?

China raised his hand.

Japan continued to watch on.

He pressed his hand to the mirror, looking down first at it, then looking to Japan. Japan looked to China's hand also, then looked down to his own...Did he want him to...?

Japan raised his hand slowly, with China watching with awaiting eyes.

He pressed it on the smooth glass, his hand over China's on the other side.

And then everything grew twisted.

China looked at him with a overcomed grieful look, taking back his hand fast, like Japan's was poisonous. Japan froze.

He didn't know what made him do it, but as China walked back, Japan grabbed at his sword, faithful at his side, and he lifted it high with both hands, and stabbed it through the glass. China's face disappeared in the cracking glass. But Japan still saw his grief sticken look, and he fell to the floor, crying. The world turned darker then. Te other side of the mirror was shining white, and pure, but his was black and dark. Bleak.

After a few moments, he heard laughter. His ears twitched slightly at the sound. He looked up, but couldn't see what it made the sound from his position and tear-stained face. He rose gracefully from the ground. He looked into the cracked glass, hearing the laughter louder this time.

China.

Japan reached out his hand again and pressed it against the glass, wanting to see China.

...Wait... China...?

And someone else?

China held a big smile on his face, and he reached out his hand to the air below him. Japan was at first confused what he was doing. Were the cracks making it this bad? He tightened his free hand into a fist.

But China wasn't reaching out to invisible air,

Japan watched intently as a small hand appeared from no where, and a small boy came across, his hand grasping onto China's. Japan, at first, couldn't see his face, but when the boy turned toward the mirror, Japan gasped.

It was him.

The boy looked at him curiously, before being taken away with China. Who happily dragged him away. The boy smiled up to China, forgetting about Japan, who stood there speechless.

And as they walked with their backs turned, Japan withdrew his hand from the cracked glass, tears falling down his face again.

The pain returned again, but now because of another reason, Japan coughed and doubled over again in pain, gasping for air, reaching out his hand to the turned backs which never turned.

"C-C...hi...na!" Japan yelled out between gasps. It hurt so much, wouldn't China help him?

But the backs still didn't turn, "C-c...h-h...ina!" The world grew dark, and the mirror disappeared, China and the boy disappear.

'China!'

And the Japan woke up.

* * *

><p><em>This was based off of a picture I found on zerochan (dot) net~! If you would like to see it, here is the link: (just add this on after the dot net) 272896  
>Of course, I added some stuff in, just to make it more sad and touching, but I tried to keep as close to the picture as possible. :D<em>

_Hope you enjoyed~!_


End file.
